


In the arms of his angel

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Alec died the night the owl attacked him. It's one year later and Clary has an idea....
Relationships: Malec. Clace. Sizzy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Malec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters they belong to cassandra clare and freeform shadowhunters.

Magnus could not hear the words of the speaker. They had faded out to some distant mumble. Almost white noise. Magnus could only stand and stare at the pure white marble, the elegant cursive carved in gold beneath the angelic rune.   
Alexander Gideon Lightwood, beloved son, brother and parabatai.  
"Magnus" Isabelle had come to a halt at his side. "The service is over." Reaching out she gently touched the rune carved in marble. " Hello big brother." It came out a husky whisper. Carefully she placed a rose with rainbow coloured petals against the stone.  
"Has it really been a year?" Magnus wondered aloud. The words forced past a lump in his throat.  
The shadowhunters who had attended the service where leaving and Magnus could feel a hint of rain in the air. It was as though the world itself was mourning the loss of Alec.  
" Do you have time for a drink before you leave for Edom?" Isabelle asked.  
"I do." Magnus rubbed at his eyes warily. " in fact my father has granted me a week here."   
Turning to Isabelle he offered her his arm and together they walked away from the grave of the shadowhunter they loved most.


	2. Of fire and dust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major death....temporary??

"Magnus." The voice came with a rattle and rush of breath. Magnus looked down at Alec, who lay on the ground struggling to breathe. The arrow in his chest stood up from his body like a morbid flag. Alec's eyes were open wide and involuntary tremors shuddered through his body. " You need to go help Jace."  
" I am not going anywhere Alexander." Magnus held tighter onto Alec's uninjured hand. Alec shuddered and to Magnus's horror a trickle of blood seeped out from the corner of his mouth.  
From above came a booming explosion and debris rained down, falling rubble and shards of glass. Magnus used his body to shield Alec until the dust settled.  
"That was close." He looked up as plumes of thick black smoke spiralled into the sky. Magnus knew. Even before he looked down at Alexander he could feel the pain seeping into his core. He looked down. Alec lay as though in sleep. His eyes closed and head turned towards Magnus. But it was a sleep he would never wake up from.   
Magnus stared in horror at his dead lover as from high above he heard Jace screaming Clary's name.


	3. Vampires are squeamish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are squeamish?

"So remind me why we are here again?" Simon asked watching as Clary lit the last of the candles lining Alec's grave. " And why didn't you go the memorial?"  
" I told you Simon. I couldn't leave Jace." Clary tucked the book of matches into the bag strapped to her leg.  
" The angel gave me a vision of a rune and I think I can use it to bring Alec back."  
" This is pretty heavy stuff Fray. Are you sure you should be messing with this?"  
" I'm not playing games Simon. The gift I have can help people. Jace needs Alec and so does Izzy." Simon's face softened slightly.  
" izzy. I was supposed to meet her at Magnus's place ten minutes ago!"  
"Magnus is back? Never mind that now." Simon watched as she took an extremely sharp carved knife from her bag covered with ritual symbols.  
"Clary?" Simon's voice squeaked.  
She glanced up and hiked an eyebrow, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
" You know for a vampire you are awfully squeamish Simon. Relax. Sometimes runes need a little blood." Clary took out her stele and dipped the end of it to the stone carving into the marble. Using the knife she drew it carefully across her palm hissing slightly.  
" I'm not sure if I'm hungry or I wanna puke." Simon covered his mouth and turned away as Clary using the tip of her stele retraced the rune in blood.  
A gust of sudden wind blew out the candles.  
" Why do I get the feeling that this is a bad thing?" Simon asked as suddenly with a rumble of thunder lightning streaked across the sky.  
Clary looked at the rune with disappointment.  
" Nothing. Maybe I got it wrong."  
"Or maybe some things shouldn't be messed with Clary." Simon put his arm around her and gently started guiding her back to the path.  
" I just wanted to help Jace." Clary sniffed and swiped at her damp cheeks. "Goodbye Alec." She whispered allowing Simon to keep her moving forward.


	4. Parabatai. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace visits Alec's grave.

Clary woke suddenly. Startled she lifted her head from the pillow and pushed back her tangled mop of hair from her face she glanced over her shoulder.  
"Jace? Where have you been?" Clary glanced at the untouched pillow beside her.  
Jace stood with his arms crossed at the end of the bed. A deep frown marring his handsome face.  
" Clary, what did you do?" He demanded darkly. " I went to see... To the grave this evening after patrol and I found this." Jace tossed Clary's bag onto the foot of the bed.  
" I found the knife. I cut my hand on it. " Jace showed Clary a small gash on the pad of his thumb.  
Clary sat up quickly.  
" Jace it's ok," she pleaded, " I was trying to help but it didn't work. I just wanted to bring Alec back for you and for Izzy. I'm so sorry."  
" Clary what happened to Alec wasn't your fault." Jace sat on the bed and swallowed hard. "It was mine."  
" Jace it wasn't you. It was the owl." Clary protested. Jace shook his head.  
" After the angel Raziel brought me back. I stopped you from telling Alec."  
" To protect me.you knew what would happen if the clave found out and it did."  
" Not from Alec. I doubted him. My parabatai. He never let me down. And if I had told him he would have found a way to make me safe. But I doubted him." Jace blinked and tears rolled down his face. " That's why I didn't go to the memorial Clary. I killed him. I killed my brother."  
Jace's voice broke on the last words, body shaking with grief and all Clary could do was hold him close.


	5. Eternally alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst. Gets better next chapter I promise.  
Magnus missing his Alexander.

It had been a mistake to come back here. Magnus sat nursing a glass of whiskey, straight. In one hand. He blinked watching the loft swim in and out of focus through tear blurred eyes.  
He was sitting in the lounge with the balcony doors open listening to the sound of thunder creeping in. The air was charged but it would be a dry storm. Well, apart from the tears Magnus shead and of course the whiskey. Magnus did not drink spirits straight normally prefaring colour and style to his drinks. But tonight he needed the burn to remind him he was still living.  
Jace had arrived at the loft hours ago and now he and Clary where together in the room that they shared. An arrangement that had been decided when Magnus had left for Edom. Magnus envied them their happiness when his own had been snatched away from him so suddenly.  
Downing the last of the burning Amber liquid Magnus curled onto his side on the chaise lounge. He finally gave into his misery, his glamour slipped away under the force of his grief. He buried his head into the velvet plush and cried his pain. The sound of which was swallowed by The rolling of thunder.


	6. Alec???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns!! But how??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok things get more happy from this point.  
Also I'm not some super fast writer. I wrote this on paper first. Enjoy!

Someone was running the shower. Magnus rolled over onto his back and groaned as he rubbed at his crusty eyes. He sat up slowly. Thankful that warlocks did not suffer from hangovers. Standing he stretched out his stiff muscles and wandered into his bedroom. The sound of running water was coming from his ensuite and steam billowed around the partially open door. Magnus groaned as he took in his appearance in the guilded mirror by the door. With a click of his fingers his hair was smoothed and puffy eyes restored to normal. It was all Magnus could do. Not a speck of glitter or eyeliner in sight. Not while he was mourning. Would he ever stop mourning Alec?  
Magnus banged on the partially open door with his hand.  
" Jace can't you use your own shower for once?" Magnus knew the answer. His luxury shower with it's many shower heads was too much of a temptation.  
Opening the dresser draw Magnus's eyes where drawn to a shirt. The very shirt Alec had worn the night they had first slept together. Magnus buried his nose into the woollen material. Behind him he heated the ensuite door open and bare feet cross the carpet.  
" I think it's a little too big for you and not really your colour." A warm and oh so familiar voice teased. " why would you think I was Jace?" The teasing continued.  
Magnus froze in place clutching the shirt to his throat. This was it he was clearly going crazy. Like father, like son after all.  
"Magnus?" A hint of concern now. Magnus could hear him moving and then strong rune marked arms closed around him. "Magnus," warm breath tickled his ear. Magnus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. If this was insanity then he would be crazy for life. Opening his eyes he finally dared to look over his shoulder.  
Alec's hair was wet and tussle over his forehead. His brown eyes looked down at Magnus in concern.  
"Alexander?" Magnus breathed turning within the circle of his arms. "Is it really you?"


	7. This is not real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion. Tears. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter as writing in work. More to follow

Magnus brought his hand up to cup the side of Alec's face, feeling firm warm skin.  
"Hey, if I knew you missed me this much I would have come back from Idris sooner."  
"Idris?" Magnus shook his head in confusion,"Alexander."  
" You know Alicante?" Alec teased leaning in. Magnus met him half way. Eyes closed he melted into Alec's taller form trying to become part of him. Lips met, clung, then parted only to meet again. Someone moaned Magnus suspected Alec whom was always noisier in the bedroom. Magnus kissed Alec' s face, his chin and jaw before holding him close breathing him in, the very scent of Alec that made his toes curl. His torso was bare Magnus realised and he pulled back, eyes searching for the mark, the wound that had taken Alec from him. It was not there. This could not be real.  
Distraught Magnus fell away from Alec and onto the bed. Wrapping his arms around his legs he started rocking.  
"Magnus? Hey?" Alec was speaking but Magnus couldn't bear it any longer Clasping his hands over his ears he continued to rock.


	8. Has everyone gone crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to reach his friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so sorry about delayed postage. Will try to do a few chapters to compensate. Feedback always welcome. Thanks.

Alec pulled a shirt over his head and looked for his phone on the dresser. It was no where to be seen. Frowning he picked up Magnus's and ignored the low power icon flashing madly. Rapidly punching numbers he lifted the cell to his ear, foot tapping as he watched Magnus continue to rock maniacally.  
"Hello?" Meryse Lightwood sounded tired. The kind of dead on your feet tired.  
" Mom, hey I'm sorry if I woke you. Something is wrong with Magnus."  
" Who is this?" Meryse demanded, her tone as brittle as ice. " Do you think this is amusing? Don't call here again." With a click the line went dead.  
" Great time to go crazy Mom." Alec muttered and dialled again.  
" Hello?" Isabelle picked up on the third ring, stiffling a yawn.  
"Hey Izzy, something is wrong with Magnus and Mom."  
"Alec." His name came as a shocked whisper and then his phone died.  
" Damnit." Alec placed the phone on the dresser. " what the he'll is going on?" Alec dragged his hands through his hair in exasperation and the dropped to his knees in front of Magnus.  
" Magnus please talk to me." He implored but the rocking increased in pace. "Stop." Alec grabbed him gently by the arms.  
It was a mistake. The force of the spell lifted Alec from the floor and across the room. He hit the wall hard feeling pain flash across his ribs. From somewhere in the apartment he heard Jace cry out. Gasping for breath he lay winded on the floor.  
Clary appeared in the doorway," what the hell?" She spotted Magnus and started towards him. " Magnus, are you ok?"  
Alec saw and felt Clary fall over his feet in her haste to get to Magnus who was watching the proceedings, hands firmly over his ears. Clary glanced round to see what had caused the trip.  
"Alec?"  
" Clary has everyone-?"  
Alec froze as the red head hurled herself in his direction.  
"Alec it's you!" Clary half laughed and half sobbed. " the rune worked!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.  
" Clary my parabatai rune..." Jace halted in the doorway his eyes pinned to Alec.  
" Jace it's ok." Clary stood up slowly. " I can explain."  
" Alec." Jace stumbled forward half falling half crawling until his arms were around Alec and he was sobbing into his shoulder. Over whelmed by the emotion he was feeling from Jace, Alec started to cry.  
" Alexander." It was barely a whisper but it reached straight to Alec's soul. Turning his head his still damp eyes met those of the man on the bed.


	9. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reunions and family trouble

Magnus moved from the bed standing slowly he then moved with a sense of urgency. Alec released Jace in time to catch the smaller man. His glammer was down Alec noticed, golden cats eyes gleaming.  
"You're beautiful." Alec whispered for Magnus alone. Magnus moved and then they were kissing, deeply, desperately, trying to melt into each other.  
Jace cleared his throat loudly shattering the moment and Alec pulled back, cheeks flushed. Magnus moved to sit next to him, his hand however remained wrapped around Alec's.  
"Ok," Alec cleared his throat. " Can someone tell me what is going on here?"  
" Clary," Jace began then cursed as his phone started to buzz, " Izzy, hi." Jace lifted a finger at them and moved out of ear shot.  
" There is something I need to tell you, " Clary looked at Alec, then Magnus. " I went to the grave tonight." Clary exhaled, "with Simon."  
" What did you do?" Magnus demanded in a tone Alec had never heard him use with Clary. " Biscuit these things always come at a price."  
" wait a second, who died?" Alec asked confused.  
" Alexander," Magnus's tone and eyes softened. "What do you remember?"  
" Before Idris? You went to Edom and I went to save Jace." Alec stopped eyes widening, his hand in Magnus's trembled slightly.  
"Alec are you ok?" Jace appeared then in the doorway. Alec shook his head gasping, chest heaving his eyes rolled wildly.  
" I can't breathe," he painted tearing at his shirt with his free hand.  
" Alec, Alexander, look at me." Magnus cupped his face in his hands. " You need to breathe with me. In...and out. That's good. In...and out." It took a few minutes for Alec to calm.  
" I died." He said finally. " You lost your magic." He looked to Magnus.  
" it's ok Alexander." Magnus soothed. " my magic is back." He looked at Jace and Clary. " I need some time alone with him." Clary nodded and pulled a reluctant Jace from the room.  
" How long." Alec swallowed hard, " How long was I gone?"  
" A year. A year and a lifetime." Magnus rubbed soothing circles on Alec's hands.  
" Lilith?"  
" Back in Edom."  
" I missed you Magnus." Alec confessed," when you went to Edom I wanted to follow you there. I have never felt like that with anyone. Even Jace." Alec met his eyes " I wanted to follow you there"  
" I'm here now, my Alec." Magnus reached up a hand to cup Alec's cheek in a gentle caress. Alec reached out and grasped Magnus by his shirt pulling him in closer. They had spent far too much time apart.


	10. Parabatai found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec

Alec stood on the balcony of the loft looking out at the sleeping city. He was barefoot, in pyjarma pants and a long sleeve tshirt.  
"Alec?" Jace appeared in the doorway, his hair a tangled mess and his eyes red rimmed. " You're really here. I thought that I might have dreamed it." Jace moved towards him and Alec set down the cup he was holding before they embraced. Hearts beating in unison, the parabatai where silent for a moment, one embrace saying a thoasand words.  
"Alec," Jace began his voice almost breaking and eyes wide and vulnerable shimmering with tears ready to fall. "That night, what I did.."  
Alec moved, his hands cupped Jaces face holding him still.  
" it wasn't you Jace," he spoke in his usual no nonsense manner, but softer in tone, comforting. " it was the owl." His eyes stared into Jace's own offering his usual silent support. Jace nodded and blinked, swiping away a tear with the back of his hand.  
" I will never blame you for what happened that night. Never. You are my parabatai, the other half of me. Without you I'm nothing."  
They stood soul to soul, heart to heart. Healing.  
From the bedroom there was a soft cry.  
" I need to check on Magnus." Alec reached for his cup and walked back to the door. " we should talk to Clary in the morning about the rune."  
Jace nodded and offered an unsure smile. Alec nodded and walked back into the loft.


	11. Hey there you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reunions and troubles for our heroes.

Magnus bolted upright in the bed, eyes frantically searching the room, body tense and alert.  
" Hey, i'm here. It's ok. " Alec reassured him, touching his arm in a tender caress.  
Magnus wrapped himself around Alec's shirtless torso feeling the warmth of him and breathing in the scent of his skin.  
"There you are." He agreed, listening to the strong and steady thump of Alec's heartbeat.  
" We should talk. " Alec said finally. Magnus sighed deeply. Alec tucked one arm behind his head and looked thoughtful. " i died Magnus. "  
" I know Alexander, " Magnus swallowed hard. " i was right there. I watched your light go out and i couldn't save you without my magic. "  
"Hey," Alec tilted Magnus's chin until their eyes met. " I dont blame you for what happened. You gave up your magic to save Jace. For me. " Alec kissed him gently, lovingly. " But i am curious, how did you get your magic back? "  
" i need to... " Magnus began, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed before grabbing his shirt from the floor. He pulled it over his head as he walked to the door.  
"Jace what do you-?" Alec opened the door. Jace was pushed suddenly aside and a small brunette sobbing loudly flung herself into Alec's arms.  
" yeah Izzy is here. " Jace announced sarcastically. Isabelle herself was babbling gibberish and crying into Alec's shirt. Alec picked her up without a second thought and carried her past Jace into the lounge area. He dropped down onto a plump velvet sofa with the now sniffing Isabelle on his lap. His eyes travelled around the room passing Magnus, Jace, Clary... " Who invited the vampire? " he asked dryly.  
Jace sniggered and Clary hid a smile while Simon himself went an amazing shade of red.  
" Easy big brother, thats my boyfriend. " Izzy said dabbing her face with a tissue.  
"What?" Alec said darkly, giving Simon the look. Simon smiled nervously.  
"I cant believe your here. How did this happen?" Izzy asked.  
Alec looked at Clary expectantly.  
"Wait." Magnus said suddenly, he had changed Alec noted at some point into a black silk robe and sleep pants adorned with glittering embroidery and peacock feathers. His ringed hands waved as he invited everyone to sit. "Isabelle dear, perhaps you would be more comfortable sitting with Simon?" Izzy smiled knowingly and stood to go to her boyfriend. "Now," Magnus dropped down onto Alec's lap. "That's better." With a flourished wave he conjured everyone a drink. " Biscuit, please continue." "Well," Clary took a sip of her drink. Something bright pink with whipped cream and a jaunty umbrella. "Oh, that's good. I had a vision of a rune that could bring people, shadowhunters, back to life." " Clary," Jace interrupted with a concerned frown on his face. " These things always have a price." " This isn't like the wish Jace. It's not." She touched his hand reassuringly. " To work the rune needed blood. A blood offering. That's why I took a dagger to the grave." "But I thought it didn't work? Fray did you go back there??" Simon asked as comprehension dawned on Jace's face. " No. But I went there and I cut my hand and I touched rune. With my parabatai link to Alec it must have worked." "So my brother is back for good?" Izzy asked. "Not exactly," all eyes looked to Clary. " Tell me," Alec demanded in his usual no nonsense way. " Alec, in order for you to stay here we need to bind you to another's life force. Think of it as a stronger bond than the parabatai. Essentially you would share the lifespan of the one you tied to. It's similar to what Lilith wanted to do to me and Jonathan." The last sentence was directed to Jace. " Lets do this Alec. You're already my parabatai. It makes sense." "Jace," Clary shook her head, "Alec would share your lifespan. You would both be dead in 30 years. It needs to be someone who will live a long time or an immortal." " Magnus." Alec spoke aloud breaking the silence. " or me." Simon offered, earning a disgusted look from Alec.

" Downworlder's can't bear runes?" Magnus stood up and began pacing, " not that I don't relish the idea of having Alexander forever, I do." Magnus came to a halt as Alec touched his arm.  
" It's ok Magnus, I'm not asking you to do this." Alec looked at Clary. " How long do I have?"  
" As long as the blood remains on the rune. A day, two at most. But you need to know this rune is different it can be used on down worlders safely. The angel told me."  
" Forgive me, but can we trust the angel?" Magnus asked.  
" it was Ithuriel." Cary explained. " I trust him."  
"Alexander." Magnus turned back to his lover and took his hands. " I don't want to lose you." Jace cleared his throat.  
" Lets give them some space." The others followed Jace from the room. Alec pulled his hands away as the door clicked closed behind them.  
"Do you remember when we talked about the future? The argument we had?" He walked over to the window and stood looking out, his hands clasped behind him. " I couldn't stomach the thought of being a burden to you."  
" And I said there is no future where you could be a burden and I meant it Alexander."  
" Forever is a long time Magnus. Nephelim love once. You have had 17,000 loves before me."  
" And none can compare." Magnus spoke with a certainty, catching hold of Alec's chin with his hand he turned his head until their eyes met. "I was always looking for you my Alexander."  
" I would watch my family die. Mom, Dad, Izzy, Max and Jace..."  
"You have a choice to make, I will stand by your decision Alexander. I will give you some time to think."  
Alec watched the door close behind him and he knew instantly that his choice was already made.  
"Magnus!" He called out starting for the door. A loud hissing filled the air and Alec watched in confusion as a pentagram started to form beneath his feet burning into the wooden floor.  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." A voice mocked, " I need you." Alec felt something heavy connect with the back of his head and then knew only darkness.


	12. In Edom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus wants his son's attention

Magnus felt the portal open and close even as he threw himself back through the door.  
"No!" He snarled finding the room empty. But he could smell the acrid air of Edom. Jace, Isabelle and Clary flooded into the room.  
" Alec! " Izzy called eyes darting around the room. "Where is he?"  
" I cant feel him. " Jace pulled up his shirt checking his parabatai rune, " it's still there. "  
" Thank the angel. " Izzy breathed.  
"The angel has nothing to do with this." Magnus frowned, " Asmodeus has taken Alexander. "  
" We have to stop him. " Jace started to move but Magnus stopped him with his hand.  
"This is between my father and me." Magnus waved his hands with symbolic purpose and for a moment fire flared from behind his eyes as a portal bloomed to life.  
" Alec is my parabatai. "Jace started to argue.  
" Jace, " Clary was staring wide eyed out of the window where grey storm clouds where forming. Rain lightly splattered against the panes of glass. " The rune.. "  
"Go to the grave. Keep the rune dry for as long as you can." Magnus caught Izzy's hand briefly. " I will bring Alexander home. " He promised kissing her hand he stepped into the portal.

Alec's head was throbbing. He reached out automatically for his stele and found his pocket empty. Groaning he gingerly opened his eyes. He was in a room that largely resembled a castle in ruin. The roof of the room was missing and Alec could see a scorched brown sky where wraith demons flew freely. Moving to stand Alec realised two things, the pain in his head hurt more with movement and that he was shackled to the floor by his ankle.  
"This is Edom. How am i still alive?" He wondered aloud.  
" Well well. If it isnt the very nephelim my own owl was attached to. " A female voice mocked. Turning his head caused white hot licks of pain to dart across his temples, across the room he could see Lilith.  
" What is that doing here? " He asked confused to see Lilith was confined to the malachai configuration.  
"Asmodeus, that bastard, had his favourite child bring this here to trap me!" Lilith seethed eyes narrowed . "Now he defiles my kingdom with nephelim blood!"  
" But i thought anything angelic would perish in Edom? " Alec asked  
"That depends on its ruler." An amused male voice laced with venom came from the archway serving as a door. Asmodeus entered the room with a crackle of energy and the menace of a predator. His cat eyes were cold and lacking Alec thought.  
"So you are the nephelim that has my son so enraptured." Asmodeus laughed scornfully. " So pathetic. My son came back to me you know. This past year has been, " Asmodeus grinned, a snarl of teeth. " magnificent. My son at my side we ruled Edom. "  
"Magnus came to you in grief." Alec answered. " you manipulated him again. For years you manipulated an innocent child. "  
"Innocent?" Asmodeus laughed. " Magnus had already killed before i claimed him. " It is his true nature, my nature. " A flash of pride. " Magnus will return to me and you little nephelim will die. "

"You know nothing about Magnus" Alec glared back at the king of Edom. "About his inner strength, his heart, his unending love for others."  
"Enough!" Asmodeus snarled and grabbed Alec by the throat, slamming him against the wall. " My son will return to me and you will die." Alec was aware of a shimmer forming in the corner of his eye, a portal was opening. Asmodeus tightened his grip on Alec's throat and he grunted in pain fighting the urge to gasp for breath.  
"Your time is done Alexander Lightwood, any last words?" Asmodeus snarled. His grip eased slightly and Alec looked up with a smile.  
" Hi Magnus."


	13. Rulers change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I no zero Indonesian so used Google translate... dear me. Enjoy!

Asmodeus tried to turn even as Magnus's magic surrounded them. He was flung back into the stone wall hard, cane skittering across the floor.  
Alec found his fall cushioned by magic and the chain at his ankle snapped. Hands cupped his face tenderly, these cats eyes were warm and expressive, full of concern.  
"Alexander you're hurt." Magnus moved his hands and Alec felt a wave of magic pass through him erasing the pain and restoring his energy.  
" You my son are a fool!" Asmodeus admonished rising from the ground and dusting his coat.  
"And you father are an ass!" Magnus positioned himself between Alec and his father.  
"It seems you still have lessons to be taught my boy," between his hands Asmodeus's magic sparked red and crackling.  
"Stay behind me Alexander." Magnus instructed.  
" Can you beat him?" Alec asked as Magnus's magic flared to life in his hands.  
"I can try." Magnus's voice was grim. The two magic collided in a rush of light and sound, Alec felt as though he was in some sort of deranged tango as he moved always with Magnus, while ahead of them magic collided neither advancing or retreating.  
"Nephelim." Lilith called out, inside the trap she was pacing. "Free me." Alec scaled at her even as he moved with Magnus. "You will be able to use the swords that confine me as weapons."  
Alec became aware that in the skies above them a number of wraith demons where gathering.  
"Your warlock is tiring shadowhunter." Lilith was right, Alec could see the strain and sweat on Magnus's face.  
"I desire only to take back my kingdom. In return for freeing me I will allow you safe passage from my kingdom."  
"And Magnus." It was not a question. Lilith scolded for a moment and then nodded.  
"Alec!" Magnus shouted a warning and Alec leapt forward narrowly missing a red bolt of magic. Seizing one of the Sarah blades he pulled it free watching the trap flicker and die.  
Behind him the fighting stopped. Lilith stood completely still with her head bowed. When she raised it her eyes had gone completely black.  
"Magnus," Asmodeus implored, " join me. Together we can rule Edom."  
Magnus looked at him dumb founded and shook his head. "Father, fuck you!"  
Alec snorted back a laugh.  
Lilith smiled showing teeth, she began advancing on Asmodeus, who appeared immobile against his will. Above the wraith demons circled waiting for prey.  
Lilith stopped and turned, her gazed fixed on Magnus.  
" child of Edom it is time you and your nephelim left."  
Magnus Simmons a portal and took Alec's hand in his.  
"Alam," Magnus blanched as Lilith spoke to him once more, "Alam. Jangan datang ke sini lagi." Magnus nodded and pulled Alec through the portal. He did not look back at his father.


	14. Home safe home

"What did she say to you?" Alec asked as they entered the loft. He watched Magnus pour himself a drink, adding the usual olive garnish, before sitting down on a plush sofa.  
" Oh just a warning not to return," Magnus waved a hand as he spoke. " Lilith always was dramatic. I suppose she thought speaking in my native tongue would add spice to the mix." Magnus gulped down the drink and stood quickly. " it's a two drink kind of day. Would you like one?"  
"Just..Wait." Alec raised a hand haltingly. " the word she used Alam, why did you react that way?"  
Magnus closed his eyes and set down the glass. "Ok," he opened his eyes, " No more secrets."  
Alec nodded patiently. He stood straight in his torn and dusty clothing with his hands clasped behind his back.  
"Alam means the whole world." Magnus explained. " it is an Indonesian name." He paused with a pained expression. " The name my mother gave me at birth."  
Alec stepped closer in silent comfort.  
" I stopped being that name at 9 years old Alexander after my stepfather."  
"Hey it's ok," Alec soothed as he gently ran a soothing hand across the nape of Magnus's neck. " You are Magnus Bane, the warlock. The man I love. The man I want to be with. Always."  
Magnus looked up cats eyes shining.  
"Does this mean?"  
" I'm choosing you, Magnus always. It's what I want. But only if you want it to."  
" I do Alexander, more than you can know." Alec leaned forward to kiss him then and Magnus reached up to meet him. He heard Alec gasp and felt him topple. Magnus fell partly with him.  
"Alexander?" Magnus could see Alec was shaking.  
"Something's wrong." Alec held up a hand and Magnus stared in shock at his fingers that were turning transparent before his eyes. " I feel so strange. I can barely feel Jace." Magnus jumped to his feet, he needed to get Clary.


	15. A fray saves the day?

As though he had summoned her the loft door opened and Clary appeared.  
"Biscuit we need the rune." Magnus and Clary dropped to their knees by Alec.  
" Where's Jace?" Alec asked, his hand had disappeared up to the elbow now.  
" he's coming Alec." Clary pulled out her stele. "Now give me your arm." Clary ignored the missing part and pushed up Alec's sleeve. "Alec, Alec! Watch me ok. Watch the rune." Alec nodded and Clary carefully carved out a rune into his arm. "Good. Take my stele and do exactly what I just did on Magnus ok?" Clary pressed her stele into Alec's right hand. Magnus flinched only once as the stele did it's work.  
"Magnus, you need to go over the rune I put on Alec." Clary offered him her stele. Magnus took it marvelling as it pulsed at his touch, the tip glowing. As he finished tracing the rune it suddenly glowed irradescent gold. A wave of energy pulsed through him. He watched as Alec went through the same. Afterwards he kept his eyes closed, breathing hard. But Magnus could see his hand had returned.  
"Alexander," he spoke softly, "are you ok?"  
" That was intense." Alec opened his eyes and Magnus gasped. Instead of the warm hazel colour Alec now had a set of glimmering cat eyes.  
"What Is it?" Alec asked alarmed, he stepped towards Magnus hands raised. Blue energy crackles between his fingers in dancing flames. "What?" Alec stared at them in shock.  
The door to the loft flew open and Alec turned towards it on instinct. The intruder was instantly blasted back out into the hallway.  
" Magnus what the hell?" Jace bellowed.  
"Jace." Clary stood and slipped out into the hallway.

" Magic can take some getting used to." Magnus grinned amusedly. "Perhaps your habit of holding your hands behind your back is useful. Not just in the bedroom." He winked suggestively.  
" Magnus now is not the time." Alec murmered, but his eyes held a promise for later. His cheeks flushed.  
" Very well. First warlock lesson. Glamour. Close your eyes Alexander." Magnus took Alec's hands in his. "Now think about how you want them to look." Magnus used their linked hands to encourage the magic to bend to Alec's will. "Ok and open."  
When Alec opened his eyes Magnus felt his breath catch. Instead of the colour he was expecting Alec had chosen blue. But not just any blue. The blue before dawn, the blue of the magic they shared. Magnus blue.  
"Oh Alexander, you continue to surprise me." Alec smiled.  
"In good ways I hope." He leaned down to kiss Magnus who smiled in return.  
"Always."


End file.
